ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Marshall
Amy Marshall (born April 1, 1980), better known by her ring names Roxxxie or Amy Marshall, is an American professional wrestler and former pornstar (AVN's Best New Starlet & Best Actress) and is currently signed with Sin City Wrestling. Marshall has held 11 championships in her career, and is a one-time WCWF Tag Team Champion, one-time NCW Starlets Champion, one-time NCW Starlets Tag team Champion, two-time SCW Bombshell Roulette Champion, three-time SCW World Bombshell Tag Team Champion with Necra Octavian Kane (1) and Jessie Salco (2), one-time SCW World Bombshell Champion and a two-time SCW Bombshell Internet Champion. In NCW, she was only the second Starlet in the promotion to have held both of its women's titles in the Starlet Championship and Starlet Tag Team Championship while in SCW she was the second-ever Bombshell Triple Crown Winner, the first-ever Grand Slam Champion in SCW history and mostly recently tied the record for most championships won overall when she won her eight title in January 2017. In addition, she was a three-time SCW Award winner, having won the 2015 Match of the Year, Feud of the Year, and Woman of the Year in August. Marshall was inducted into the SCW Hall of Fame in December 2015 by her Metal and Punk Connection tag partner, Jessie Salco. by |born = April 1, 1980}} Early life Amy is the eldest of three children, her parents wanted everything for their children and pushed them into doing well at school, however, for Amy she found that didn’t like being pushed around by her parents and rebelled where she started smoking, drinking, doing drugs and changed her image. And with her parents trying to punish her and get her help it only just pushed her further and further away from them and eventually leaving home at the age of 16. Where she moved in with her cousin, where she continued her rebellious ways, including tattoos and sex. Where she had little experience, she soon gained as she experimented with men and women, the odd few that were filmed, which made the experience more exciting. Her experience soon grew and at the age of 18, Amy created her own website and started posting her own video’s and was soon spotted by Endless Filth. With a new job came a name change - out went Amy in came Roxxxie and where she found that pay was very good as was the men, ladies and the sex. Staring in various genres; she learnt to control pain and dish it out This is where Amy/Roxxxie met Maxxx and they’re friendship kicked off and so did the on-screen chemistry starring in many movies together, she took what Maxxx dished out and more. With a new a new name and her sexy job, she enjoyed the attention and created an attitude to boot. Years later, Maxxx quit due to some allegations of his personal life and never stayed in contact with his friends at Endless Filth. As for Amy/Roxxxie she just moved on and continued and found a new leading man. Months after Maxxx debuted in WCWF, Endless Filth money increased – many wanted to see Maxxx’s past exploits, and hits on Amy/Roxxxie’s website grew, however, for Amy/Roxxxie she was going through a HIV scare and when Endless Filth refused to help Amy/Roxxxie, she quit and after visiting Maxxx she found a new way to keep in the spot light – wrestling. Family While cutting a promo for a match against La Revolution on May 31, 2011, Amy found out that she had further two sisters as a result of her father’s one night stand. However, it would be several weeks later before Amy confronted Patricia Newborne and revealed that she was her sister, which this made Alexis Morrison her step-sister. Although Alexis and Amy are friends, Patricia and Amy have a very rocky relationship and would have one final match against each other during NCW’s Reborn PPV, where they faced off against each other in a death match with Patricia being the victor. Since Patricia's and Alexis' departure from NCW, Patricia, Amy and Alexis very rarely see each other and communicate though their twitter accounts. ''World Class Wrestling Federation. ''Date of Debut: Unknown. ''** Note: All information regarding World Class Wrestling Federation 'was lost and/or destroyed after the door's closed. ** Championship's won 1 x Tag Team Title w/ Maxxx Hardcore Stables formed Project X - Fluxx, Legion, Axel the Shark. ''Ring of Beauty. ''Date of Debut: October 18, 2009 - Created Equal 3 PPV. Reason for leaving: Closed down. New Championship Wrestling. Date of Debut: October 24, 2010 - Road To The Gold IV PPV. Reason for leaving: Seeking new challenge. *''Every Man's Fantasy (EMF) - Zelda Knite & Crystal Hilton'' *''InFamous - Rob Diamond & Steve Awesome'' *''La Revolucion - Rose De Oro & Jade Cortez'' *''Strong Exotic Xtreme (S.E.X) - Amy Marshall & Stephanie Sullivan'' *''Princesses of Punk (PoP) - Amy Marshall & Stephanie Sullivan'' *''Burning Man - Ashlie & Josie Everyman'' *''Bitches With Attitude (BWA) - Rayne & Ayla St. James'' *''Opportunity - Kathleen Conway & Mercedes Vargas.'' ** Also featured in the 30-Man Riot Match. '' *Entered at No. 10 ''' *'''''Eliminated Bukkake Man *''Eliminated by Joe Everyman'' ''World Elite Wrestling. ''Date of Debut: August 6, 2012 - Monday Night Burnout. Reason for leaving: Creative Differences. Sin City Wrestling Date of Debut: November 11, 2012 - High Stakes II PPV. (*) Due to injury, Trish vacates her half of the tag team titles and Laura Jackson chooses Amanda Cortez to be tag team champion. *'The Fallen (Gothika & Raynin)' *'Tattooed Goddesses (Laura Jackson & Amanda Cortez)' *'Sisters of Light (Amy Marshall & Necra Octavian Kane)' *'The Metal And Punk Connection (Jessie Salco & Amy Marshall)' *'Mean Girls (Combo’s of Delia Darling/Veronica Taylor (1), Veronica Taylor/Liz Smalls (2), Delia Darling/Mercedes Vargas (3))' *'The Freakettes (Felony Fontana & Rock Rose)' ''Champion Wrestling Federation. ''Date of Debut: 2012 – Countdown 2 Destruction. *'Short term agreement with CWF.' *'All matches in CWF are contracted naked aggression matches.' In Wrestling Finishing Maneuvers *''Bad Girl (Double Knee Facebreaker)'' *''Texas Cloverleaf'' *''La Cavernaria'' *''Wheelbarrow Facebuster '' Signature Maneuvers *''Asai DDT'' *''Shining Wizard'' *''Superkick'' *''Leaping Reverse STO'' *''Elevated Whiplash'' Other Wrestling Moves *''Springboard Bulldog'' *''Springboard Hurricanrana'' *''Flying Thrust Kick'' *''Shooting Star Press'' *''Flying Forearm Smash'' *''Gutwrench'' *''Gory Bomb'' *''Armbar'' *''Running Neckbreaker'' *''Snap DDT'' Notable Fueds *''Trish Newborn'' *''Rose Acantha'' *''Mean Girls'' *''Mercedes Vargas'' *''Karina Koji'' *''Roxi Johnson'' Notable Allies *''Stephanie Sanderson'' *''Alysson Gardner'' *''Ander Carvetti'' *''Kevin Carter'' *''Jessie Salco'' *''Gabriel Asar'' Nicknames *''Punk Princess'' *''Punk Whore'' Entrance Themes *''Pretty Vacant by Sex Pistols'' *''Anarchy in the USA by Sex Pistols'' *''I Won't Back Down by Fuel'' *''The Crusher by Ramones'' *''Victim By Eighteen Visions'' *''Scream by The Misfits'' *''Boogieman by The Hellfreaks’’'' Previous Companies *World Class Wrestling Federation. *Ring of Beauty *New Championship Wrestling. *World Elite Wrestling Championships & Accomplishments. AVN Award winner. *''Best New Starlet'' *''Best Actress'' World Class Wrestling Federation *''1 x Tag Team Champion w/ Maxxx Hardcore'' New Championship Wrestling *''1 x Starlets World Champion'' *''1 x Starlets Tag Team Champion w/ Stephanie Sanderson.'' Sin City Wrestling *''3 x World Bombshell Tag Team Champion '' w/ Necra Octavian Kane w/ 2 x Jessie Salco'' *''1 x Bombshell Roulette Champion *''1 x World Bombshell Champion'' *''2x Internet Bombshell Champion'' *''2nd Ever triple Crown Winner (Tag/Roulette/Bombshell)'' *''First ever Grand Slam Winner (Tag/Roulette/Bombshell/Internet)'' *SCW Woman of the Year *SCW Match of the Year (30 Minute Iron Woman Match vs Roxi Johnson.) *SCW Feud of the Year (Vs. Roxi Johnson) OSeW Awards *''2010 - 101st out of 148 top women in wrestling.'' *''2011 (Mid Year) - 74th out of 126 top women in wrestling.'' *''No. 2 Most Improved in 2011.'' *''2011 - 8th out of 77 top women in wrestling.'' ''Outside Wrestling / Other Media'' Outside of wrestling, Amy owns two tattoo parlours - one located in Amy's home town of Juneau, Alaska and the other in Trenton, New Jersey. Both called Bad Girl Ink. Amy also own her own adult movie production company called 3-X Productions, which she sometimes sits in the directors chair, when she isn't wrestling. External links * Amy Marshall's Twitter page. * Sin City Wrestling Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Featured Wrestler Category:Wrestlers Category:Female World Champions Category:New Championship Wrestling Category:Alaskan Professional Wrestlers